live_actionfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Wars: The Last Jedi (2017)
Star Wars: The Last Jedi is an American epic space opera film written and directed by Rian Johnson. It is the second film in the Star Wars sequel trilogy. The film was produced by Lucasfilm and distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. The film had it's world premiere in Los Angeles on December 9, 2017 and was released on December 13, 2017. The film stars: Mark Hamill, Carrie Fisher, Adam Driver, Daisy Ridley, John Boyega, Oscar Isaac, Andy Serkis, Lupita Nyong'o, Domhnall Gleeson, Anthony Daniels, Gwendoline Christie, Kelly Marie Tran, Laura Dern with Frank Oz and Benicio del Toro. Starring *Mark Hamill - Luke Skywalker *Carrie Fisher - Leia Organa *Adam Driver - Kylo Ren *Daisy Ridley - Rey *John Boyega - Finn *Oscar Isaac - Poe Dameron *Andy Serkis - Snoke *Lupita Nyong'o - Maz Kanata *Domhnall Gleeson - Hux *Anthony Daniels as C-3PO *Gwendoline Christie - Captain Phasma *Kelly Marie Tran - Rose Tico *Laura Dern - Vice Admiral Holdo *with Frank Oz - Yoda *and Benicio del Toro - DJ 'Cast' *Lieutenant Connix - Billie Lourd *Chewbacca - Joonas Suotamo *Commander D'Acy - Amanda Lawrence *R2-D2 - Jimmy Vee *BB-8 performed by Brian Herring, Dave Chapman *Master Codebreaker - Justin Theroux *Admiral Ackbar - Tim Rose, Tom Kane *Captain Peavey - Adrian Edmondson *Captain Canady - Mark Lewis Jones *A-Wing Pilot Tallie - Hermione Corfield *Paige Tico - Veronica Ngo *X-Wing Pilot Starck - Noah Segan *X-Wing Pilot Tubbs - Jamie Christopher *C'ai Threnali - Paul Kasey *Resistance Monitors - Michaela Coel, Jonathan Harden *Resistance Bombardian - Dan Euston *Resistance Medical Officer - Priyanga Burford *Resistance Cargo Pilot - Navin Chowdhry *General Ematt - Andrew Jack *Resistance Transport Pilot - Crystal Clarke *Resistance Bridge Officers - Aki Omoshaybi, Togo Igawa *Holdo's First Officers - Hugh Skinner, Tim Stead *Resistance Hangar Captain - Simon Lowe *Temporary Command Center Resistance Pilots - Joe Van Moyland, Shauna MacDonald *Transport Dock Officer - Darren Morfitt *First Order Commander - Gerard Monaco *Hux's First Order Monitor - Kate Dickie *Hux's First Order Officers - Patrick O'Kane, Paul Bazely *Canady's First Order Monitor - Orion Lee *Canady's First Order Commander - Amira Ghazalla *Senior First Order Officer - Ralph Ineson *Mega-Destroyer First Order Monitor - Akshay Kumar *Kylo's Shuttle Pilot - Michael Jibson *Dobbu Scay - Mark Hamill *Canto Cop - Luke Neal *Jail Guard - Andy Nyman *Stable Boy - Temirlan Blaev *Stable Kids - Josiah Oniha, Sara Heller *Resistance Trench Sergeant "Salty" - Matthew Sharp *Party Girl Lovey - Lily Cole *Wodibin - Warwick Davis *Neepers Panpick - Kiran Shah *Slowen Lo (Voice) - Joseph Gordon-Levitt *Nien Nunb - Mike Quinn *Resistance Trench Soldier - Gareth Edwards *Resistance Evacuation Officer - Jack Greenlees *Medical Frigate Captain - Danny Sapani *Resistance Bomber Pilot #1 - Kevin Layne *Resistance Bomber Pilot Teene - Ben Morris 'Uncredited' *Chelsea Elizabeth Hamill - Koo Millham *Edgar Wright - Resistance Trooper *Griffin Hamill - Salaka Kuchimba *Joe Cornish - Resistance Trooper *Nathan Hamill - Saile Minnau Category:Movies Category:2017 Movies